


Анталья - Москва

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Сборы молодежки когда-то 11 лет назад
Relationships: Aleksandr Kokorin/Pavel Mamayev
Kudos: 1





	Анталья - Москва

Часть 1

Влиться в толпу он пытается самым что ни на есть однозначным образом — потихоньку втискивается между чужих плеч. Никто его не отталкивает, и оборачиваются вполне дружелюбно. Оказавшись за спиной у Дзюбы, Саша машинально цепляется взглядом за невзрачную фигурку, в которую Артем настойчиво тычет пальцем.   
\- Да он же на всю голову, иначе имели бы мы это «Торпедо», но кому ног не жалко будет так подставляться?  
\- Брешешь ты, Тём, просто всрали матч — так и скажи, с кем не бывало, не первый год все играем, - Саша не может разглядеть, кто так уверенно возразил Дзюбе, но вообще-то с этим невидимым собеседником хочется согласиться. 

Парень, стоящий к ним спиной, раздосадованно стягивает яркую манишку, подцепив и задрав заодно футболку. Мелькает цепочка позвонков и торчащие лопатки, все вместе какое-то неловко-угловатое, не вызывающее ни капли трепета. Не верится, что вот этот вот один сумел зашугать весь Спартак. 

\- Ты пока не сталкивался сам — не пизди, - беззлобно отмахивается Дзюба. Как будто бы отвечает мыслям Сани, а не своему собеседнику. Кокорин всматривается в самого Дзюбу, прикидывает на глаз его габариты. Да уж, попробуй завали такую башню. А потом возвращается взглядом к парню на поле.   
\- Он же ростом мельче меня, - неуверенно возражает он. Влезать в разговор полузнакомой компании может и вовсе не стоит, но Сане категорически тоскливо. На него и так обращают самый минимум внимания — какой-то очередной талантливый выскочка, подрастающее поколение, которому надо передать знамя. На таких «сменщиков» тут большинству плевать — все толковые игроки уже готовятся перейти во взрослую команду, и смотрят соответственно на «взрослых» игроков. 

\- А тебе по ногам въебут — ты будешь спрашивать, с какой высоты? - коротко усмехается Дзюба. Всё еще не агрессивно. В общем-то даже в его словах, брошенных в сторону поля, можно найти толику восхищения, а не одно только желание предупредить сокомандников о жесткой игре. 

Саня хочется еще раз выпендриться и снова возразить, но тут всех их сгибает под гневным окриком тренера. Что еще придумали, стоять стоймя в разгар тренировки?   
Кокорин бросает последний взгляд на объект переживаний Дзюбы, отмечает напоследок неаккуратно съехавшие гетры — одна ниже другой, и невнятно-серый коротко стриженный загривок. Взгляд соскальзывает, не зная, за что зацепиться. Все они тут одинаковые в этой тренировочной форме, но у каждого же есть что-то своё — Дзюба здоровенный, сам Саня выделяется более светлой мастью среди остальной команды, Игорь... Ну Игорь вратарь, тут уж точно не ошибешься. 

Только с этим что-то не получается ухватить главное, личное.   
Совершенно внезапно Саня напарывается на чужой взгляд через плечо. Серые глаза, как будто выцветшая вопросительно заломленная бровь, то ли недоумение, то ли неприязнь, чем-то окатывает мимолетно, а через секунду Саня становится уже неинтересен, и снова только и может пялиться в чужой загривок. 

\- Получше видали, - с какой-то нелепой обидой заключает он сам себе под нос. 

И лезет под руку тренеру в надежде, что заметят и выставят поиграть двусторонку. Игроков и без того многовато, они меняются в невнятной круговерти. У руководства никак не складывается нужная схема, значит, будут гонять туда-сюда, пока не сыграют хоть какие-нибудь дееспособные звенья. 

\- Давай-давай, не стой! - Саню выпихивают на поле почти пинком, когда он уже успевает забыть свои обиды и всерьез увлечься игрой. Мяч ходит туда-сюда завораживающе быстрыми короткими передачами, переходя от команды к команде — внешне ритм не прерывается, но как же много потерь, если начинать болеть за любую из сторон. 

Саня вылетает на поле под этот самый мяч, выталкивает его из-под чьей-то ноги, отдает стремительный пас — он как будто поймал ритм этой игры еще глядя на нее с бровки, и врезаться теперь в толпу игроков становится очень просто. Передача проходит. Он несется к воротам, торопясь уже сам получить ответный пас. Его даже особенно не накрывают — непонятно, кто такой, на что способен вообще. 

Мяч и правда возвращается к нему, ударяет под удобную ногу, одно короткое касание — и вот они ворота. Саня не успевает разглядеть, попал в сетку или все же во вратаря, потому что спотыкается о ноги защитника и кубарем катится вслед за мячом сам. 

Столкновения со штангой удается избежать, но после падения в голове звенит так, словно оно состоялось. Но ведь не состоялось же? Саня садится и по-собачьи встряхивается, дезориентируя себя еще сильнее. 

Чья-то прохладная ладонь по-хозяйски смахивает с его лба челку. За плечо жестко удерживают, не позволяя подняться. Два расставленных пальца назойливо маячат у него перед носом, но вопрос звучит неожиданно и насмешливо:  
\- Сколько голов забил?   
\- Один, - с затяжной паузой выговаривает Саня, уже готовый озвучить, что пальцев ему суют определенно два. - А я забил, да?   
\- Нормально, - собеседник тут же теряет к нему интерес, отворачиваясь то ли к тренеру, то ли к всполошившимся медикам. Такого равнодушия Саня прощать не собирается и коварно хватается за чужую руку, стремительно поднимаясь. Голова уже не кружится, но он издает какое-то неловкое озадаченное мявканье, нос к носу столкнувшись с объектом недавнего своего наблюдения. 

\- А я им сразу сказал, что выше тебя ростом, - от неожиданности выдает он, и сразу удостаивается пренебрежительного взгляда — несчастные сантиметров восемь разницы в росте вообще не спасают и не придают уверенности, если честно. «Ты всегда такой идиот или только по пятницам?» - отчетливо написано на чужом лице. 

\- По-моему, он все-таки въебался головой, лучше гляньте, - весело заключает его собеседник, как котенка стряхивая с себя Сашку на руки подошедшим медикам.   
\- Ты мне поматерись еще, - без энтузиазма одергивает кто-то из взрослых.   
Саня безропотно позволяет оттащить себя к кромке поля, задумчиво глядя на ладонь, из которой только что бессовестно выдернули чужую руку. Как будто отобрали только что распакованную, совсем новенькую игрушку. 

\- Эй, познакомимся хотя бы, придурок? - на входе в раздевалку он находит примелькавшийся уже стриженный загривок и бесцеременно дергает за ткань чужой рубашки, оголяя плечо.   
\- У тебя подкаты как у первоклашки, - в этот раз у его лица оказывается всего один палец — средний. Крайне выразительный.   
\- Это мы про подкаты на поле или... - Саня и не думает отпускать чужую футболку, позволяя словно на буксире тащить себя сквозь толпу. 

Что он умеет в жизни действительно хорошо, кроме, конечно, футбола, так это слышать, когда ему говорят «да», и сейчас это совершенно определенно было «да».   
Сборы наконец-то начинают обретать привычные летние краски. 

Часть 2

За следующие два дня Саня узнает о себе очень много нового. И почему-то это совсем не те открытия в области нежных сердечных чувств, которые ему хотелось бы совершить.   
Оказывается, он не умеет нормально есть, спокойно сидеть, бить по воротам, растягиваться на тренировке, постоянно пиздит под руку, и еще много-много всего. По способности доебаться к мелочам Паша спокойно заменяет Федю и Кевина вместевзятых. Наконец раздраженно выдав «да у тебя ноги из жопы», Паша озадачивает сам себя, и затыкается, сидя с довольно сложным лицом и стаканом компота в руке. 

Сане хочется сфоткать его на память, но телефон еще утром отнял тренер.   
Вообще-то все идет не так гладко, как хотелось бы. Наслушавшись речей Дзюбы, Саня закономерно вообразил, что вот он Паша, никому нафиг не нужный, от него шарахается половина сборной, и навязать ему себя будет проще простого. Хер там был, если честно.   
Если половина сборной и шарахается, то вторая таскается хвостом, во главе с Дзагой, которому вечно в самые неподходящие моменты хочется поговорить о чем-то нудном. Саня упорно не уходит и слушает разговоры, то про сборную, то про ЦСКА, отчаянно зевает, и, кажется, закрепляет свой образ полного идиота.   
Ему хочется припомнить какую-нибудь в меру обидную кричалку про ЦСКА, но в голову лезет или совсем оскорбительный треш, или что-то совсем левое про Динамо. 

\- Шел бы погулял куда-нибудь, - в очередной раз посылают его.  
\- Вот еще. Я с тобой тут пытаюсь пообщаться, - так же без энтузиазма отмахивается Саня.   
Летнее солнце жарит вовсю, а они почему-то сидят на трибуне, хотя до вечерней тренировки еще два часа. Вокруг нет уже никого, кроме пары парней из персонала, которые копаются у ворот, что-то налаживая.   
\- Получается? Пообщаться, - усмехается Паша.   
\- Ты не особо умеешь, но стараешься прогрессировать, - с серьезным лицом заключает Саня. Он выпутывает из кармана плеер (его-то тренер еще не успел отобрать) и забирает себе один наушник, второй бесцеремонно сунув в чужую руку.   
Они успевают послушать минимум три трека, прежде чем Саша наконец не выдерживает, сдается, и нетерпеливо спрашивает:   
\- Ну как?   
И получает в ответ ожидаемое:   
\- Херня какая-то.   
Только Паша еще сам не в курсе, что купился на простенькую уловку, подготовленную специально для него, под его привычку быть мудаком по поводу и без.   
\- Не может быть, тебе что-то другое что ли крутят, дай послушаю, - Саня подтаскивает его к себе, ухватив за футболку и прижимается щекой к щеке. Музыки нифига не слышно, потому что сердце колотится как после пробежки. Тем не менее, он доигрывает сцену до конца, обиженно произносит «А мне нравится», и укладывает голову на напряженно замершее плечо.   
Самое страшное, что может произойти — Паша въебет ему локтем под ребра и спустит вниз прямо по деревянным трибунам.   
Но это вряд ли.   
Саня уже прекрасно изучил, до какого предела ему позволяется наглеть. Да и вообще все Пашины угрозы оказались болтовней по большей части. Просто все обычно действительно покупаются и стараются ретироваться, и никто не проверял, что будет, если остаться рядом. А не происходит вообще-то ничего страшного, кроме недовольного фырканья. 

Просыпается Саня от обидного щелчка по носу, сам не понимая, как из заполошного волнения провалился в сон.   
\- Обгоришь, возиться потом с тобой, - произносит голос у него над макушкой.  
Почему-то вспоминается момент у ворот и ощущение прохладной ладони, отводящей с его глаз челку. Хочется повторить.   
\- А почему мы не пошли погулять? - сонно возмущается он. 

***   
Почему не пошли - становится понятно уже к вечеру. 

Все развлекательные таланты Сани сводятся к каким-нибудь гаджетам, а дальше фантазия начинает буксовать. Нет, можно, конечно, предложить какие-то банальные игры, хотя бы в карты, но тогда придется собирать половину команды, а команда ему сейчас не очень-то нужна. Отличная команда, но не в таких вопросах. 

Конфискованный телефон ему так и не возвращают, плеер уже сыграл свою роль, и приходится дергать Дзюбу, чтобы выпросить у него ноутбук.   
\- С этим что ли собрался смотреть? - живо изумляется Артем. Кажется, у него в голове Паша, смотрящий кино, медленно превращается в Пашу, расчленяющего котят, и один из этих котят — оголтелый Кокорин, который сам лезет в пасть неминуемой смерти.   
\- Ну покопайтесь там, может, что и найдете. Если девчачье попадется, то это Кристинки моей, я сам не смотрю, не думай, короче, ладно, держи. 

Саня уходит, обнимая трофейный ноут, с твердой уверенностью, что для просмотра выберет самый девчачий фильм, какой только сможет найти.   
Впрочем, эти мысли моментально выметает из головы, как только Паша открывает ему дверь с самым недовольным видом. Все объяснения сразу становятся неправдоподобными, и Саня просто натянуто улыбается, очень надеясь, что выходит у него умильно. 

Никакого ответного восторга, но в комнату его запускают. 

Паша сосредоточенно хромает к кровати, за ним тянется полуразмотавшийся эластичный бинт, стягивающий лодыжку.   
Ноутбук отправляется на низкий столик, и Саня тут же о нем забывает. Им овладевает бессмысленное кошачье беспокойство, которое демонстрируют животные наткнувшись на больного сородича: обнюхивают, толкают лбом, укладываются рядом. Сане хочется срочно проделать весь этот набор беспорядочных действий, но он только садится на мягкий ворсистый коврик у кровати и немигающе следит за пальцами, наматывающими обратно развязавшийся бинт.   
\- Я тренеру расскажу, - обиженно обещает Саня. То есть это его три дня называли безмозглым, отмороженным и прочими добрыми словами, а теперь...   
\- Да знают все без тебя. Я на идиота что ли похож? - свободная от бинтов ступня толкает его в плечо, и Саня неловко заваливается на коврик. 

Не похоже, что Паша врет, но Саня еще с полминуты сосредоточенно рассматривает его. Если тренер и врачи знают, то ничего страшного, ведь так? А если все-таки не знают? 

\- Я принес кино, - наконец отчаивается разобраться он. И решает прощупать почву чуть дальше: - Очень сопливое кино. 

\- Хуже музыки твоей сегодня уже ничего не произойдет. 

Саня с энтузиазмом кивает, не напоминая, что плеер так и остался болтаться в кармане у Паши. Завтра снова послушают между тренировками, тогда и можно будет припомнить за все сразу.   
Он раскрывает ноут, запускает на экране что-то, судя по превью, максимально ванильно-розовое, и устраивается на краешке кровати. Полтора часа так не высидеть, а Паша ничуть не помогает ему вломиться в собственное личное пространство, только выжидающе смотрит. 

\- Вот ты трудный, кто тебя вообще выбирал капитаном быть, - все еще обиженно ворчит Саня. Обмирая от страха что-то сделать неловко и не так, он сдвигается и укладывает чужие ноги себе на колени, сразу же накрывая ладонью толстые слои бинта.   
Паша, видимо, достаточно замотанный за день, чтобы не спорить с ним, молча кидает в ответ подушкой, которую Саня тут же пристраивает под спину. Получается вполне уютно. 

Через полчаса он понимает, что надо было ткнуть в какой-то явно другой фильм, но Паша спит, подтянув к себе форменную олимпийку вместо подушки, на экране происходит что-то достаточно ламповое, чтобы его не разбудить, и Саня остается сидеть, задумчиво теребя кончик уже снова размотанного бинта. 

Часть 3

Следующий день разрешает его моральные дилеммы: просидев половину утренней тренировки на скамейке, Паша и правда отправляется в руки врачей. Саня пытается увязаться следом, но его вежливо выставляют за дверь, вручив вкусную ореховую гематогенку, от которой на такой жаре слипается буквально всё — пальцы, десны, и кажется, даже пищевод. 

\- Погнали, балбес, пока еще есть места, - выросший буквально из ниоткуда, Артем обнимает его за плечи, неприятно горячий и настойчивый, пихает к автобусу. Саня не успевает возмутиться, как его уже подпихивают в спину еще чьи-то руки и безопаснее всего оказывается нырнуть на место у окна.

\- До побережья и обратно, тут совсем рядом, - вежливо объясняет ему Дзагоев, которому Сашка уже, видимо, достаточно примелькался, чтобы вести с ним беседы. К беседе прилагается бутылка прохладной воды, которая хоть немного перебивает злополучный гематоген, и через пять минут Саня уже готов любить Дзагу. Ничего плохого ведь он не сделал в самом деле. 

Пляж оказывается ослепительно солнечным. Нет, здесь и так каждый день жарит солнце, но желтовато-белый песок, белые скалы, насыщенно бирюзовая вода — всё это ударяет по глазам.   
Артем вытаскивает на берег медузу, но в отсутствие девчонок пугать этой дрянью некого, поэтому приходится выбросить обратно.   
\- А если ядовитая? - с интересом подходит к нему Саня. Пару минут они дружно пялятся на лопатообразные ладони Артема, дожидаясь какой-нибудь реакции. Ничего не происходит.   
Дальше прогулка становится совсем уж скучной и дисциплинированной. Они купаются в приятно теплой воде, каждый при этом, наверняка, думает, что надо поберечь силы для второй тренировки, но никто все равно не бережет. 

Кто-то фотографируется, кто-то неубедительно пытается утонуть, мимо проплывают чьи-то купальные трусы — ничего нового, так бывает на всех сборах. 

Саня убеждает себя, что с Пашей было бы даже еще скучнее.   
А еще, что не стоило таскаться за ним все утро, как побитая собака, и пропускать обед ради несчастной гематогенки.   
Аутотренинг идет из рук вон плохо. Каким бы занудным Паша ни пытался быть, но таскать его за футболку, прижиматься к теплому боку, укладывать голову на плечо можно совершенно независимо от того, что и кому он говорит. Этого катастрофически не хватает. 

Собирая вещи и отряхиваясь от песка, Саня зачем-то подцепляет с земли маленькую незамысловатую ракушку и сует в карман. 

Назад возвращаются почти в тишине, все вымотанные короткой прогулкой. Тренер, конечно, в курсе этих развлечений, поэтому на вечерней тренировке позволяет филонить и работать в полсилы. Сашке это только на руку, потому что он целый час с надеждой пялится в сторону раздевалок — может, Паша появится? Придет хотя бы посидеть на скамейке? 

Ужин после всех переживаний пропускать не хочется. Вот там-то, заглядевшись на Дзюбу, который изображает из куска хлеба и зубочистки парусник, Саня пропускает то, чего так ждал весь день. А когда замечает Пашу, тот уже успевает с самым постным видом перетаскать у него с тарелки все ломтики огурца. 

\- Они травили меня гематогеном и медузой, - жалуется Саня. Паша согласно кивает, продолжая хрустеть краденым огурцом, и молча выкладывает из кармана две гематогенки в знакомой зеленой упаковке.   
\- Фу, - заключает Саша, но зачем-то сгребает обе и прячет уже в свой карман. 

***   
Про ракушку он забывает ровно до следующего утра, когда от скуки начинает копошиться в карманах на теоретической занятии. А нащупав ее среди песка и мусора, на несколько секунд замирает, сосредоточенно спрашивая себя, не хуйню ли собирается сделать. 

Однозначного ответа в голове так и не рождается, поэтому приходится руководствоваться шаблонным «лучше сделать и жалеть, чем...».   
Он слегка оборачивается к Паше, закинув руку за спинку своего стула, и протягивает на раскрытой мокрой от волнения ладони ракушку. В тот же момент становится стыдно и остро накатывает понимание всего идиотизма ситуации.   
Но пальцы Паши уже касаются его ладони, и неожиданно удерживают ее. Глупый детсадовский подарок он забирает с самым серьезным лицом, а потом медленно проводит по ладони кончиками пальцев, стряхивая песок и мелкие камешки. 

Это такое далекое-далекое-далекое от эротизма ощущение, как будто Саню вот-вот столкнут с высоченной скалы, и он едва держится на подгибающихся коленях, пытаясь дышать хотя бы через раз. Тут не возбудишься даже под дулом пистолета. Но то, что Паша делает, продолжая водить пальцами по его ладони, то, с каким нечитаемым лицом он это делает — это пугает, завораживает. Это что-то очень серьезное и запретное, гораздо более серьезное, чем зажаться с кем-нибудь в углу. 

Рядом возмущенно сопит возводящий глаза к потолку Артем.   
\- Ромео и Джульетта, одного только в Спартак перевести, чтоб драмища совсем во все поля, - Сане его шепот кажется оглушительным, но никто даже не оборачивается, все спокойно смотрят на доску, где цветные магнитики изображают расположение игроков.   
\- Окно второго этажа, - еле слышно произносит в ответ Паша. Дзюба моментально давится воздухом и обиженно отворачивается. 

Саня возвращает свою ладонь на колено, запоздало поняв, что ее перестали касаться.   
Совершенно ни к месту его настигает мысль, что Артем и Паша вообще-то относятся друг к другу довольно хорошо. Вовсе не так, как пытаются показать. 

***   
\- Так что там с окном? - после занятия Саня тянет его в какой-то угол, позволяя остальной команде потоком пролиться рядом и исчезнуть за дверью.   
\- Он к Игорю вчера в окно пытался залезть.   
\- Преуспел?   
\- Не особо. Кажется, тот его пинками выгонял обратно. 

Информация не очень-то помещается в голову, поэтому Саня раздраженно ею встряхивает. Какое ему дело до Игоря в конце концов.   
\- Это все подарки на сегодня или мне ждать еще подтаявшей шоколадки под подушкой? - Паша раскрывает перед ним ладонь, в которой все еще держит ракушку.   
\- Могу еще клумбу ободрать, фигня вопрос, - почему-то неожиданно севшим голосом обещает Саня. 

Клумба где-то во дворе и правда есть, довольно чахлая и заброшенная, но тем не менее. Кажется, у них двоих что угодно, любой шаг навстречу, становится сразу обидно несерьезным.   
Кажется, только так и бывает в реальной жизни, где не выстреливают идеальные книжные штучки. 

Саня сжимает чужую ладонь, заставляя пальцы собраться в кулак и скрыть надоевшую уже ракушку. Может быть, ее тихий хруст он себе только воображает, а не слышит его на самом деле — уже не имеет значения.   
Он подталкивает Пашу к стене и целует. 

***   
Еще долгих восемь дней он собирает бесконечный паззл ощущений. Большинство из них вновь далеки от постели. Большинство из них — о том, как Паша расслабляется, моментально узнавая в легшей на плечо ладони его ладонь, как он вдруг сглаживает природно резкие движения, когда Саня оказывается рядом. Словно опасаясь за что-то хрупкое. Словно поставив все вокруг на медленную перемотку.   
Так к нему не относился еще никто — все по футбольной привычке продолжали пихать, и таскать за собой как попало — так ведь всегда, у всех.   
В какой-то момент он хочет обидеться и бросить банальное «как с девчонкой», но все это чистой воды ерунда. К нему не относятся как к девчонке. К нему относятся как... к нему.   
Как будто он один такой, совершенно особенный, требующий к себе постоянного внимания. 

Вечерами они добираются до узкой односпальной кровати, но и там это ощущение не рассеивается.   
Саня устраивается сверху, отмечая, как уютно и правильно Паша сцепляет руки у него на пояснице. И это тоже медленное-медленное кино, где можно просто горячо дышать в чужую шею, разговаривать ни о чем, игнорируя очевидное возбуждение, даже засыпать — очень спокойно, не считая секунды до отбоя, или до отъезда в Москву, который должен их непременно разделить. 

Под конец сборов Саня все-таки обдирает приглянувшуюся клумбу, и они сосредоточенно топят мелкие цветы в початой бутылке портвейна. Саня подозревает, что поставщик пойла — вездесущий Дзюба, но на всякий случай не спрашивает. 

Пьяного и глупого прощального секса, после которого хочется забиться в разные концы салона самолета, у них не случается тоже. Саню не покидает восхитительное ощущение, что ничего не заканчивается. Меняется только локация. А прохладные пальцы так и продолжат касаться его лица, отводя с глаз челку, обрисовывая линию скулы и осторожно касаясь губ. 

\- Ты так и не записал мой телефон, - весело упрекает он, рассматривая, как бултыхаются у самого вогнутого бутылочного дна цветы.   
\- Я запомнил, - пальцы спускаются под ключицу и выводят на его груди узор, вроде бы беспорядочный, но вдруг складывающийся в знакомые цифры. Идеально правильно. 

Ранним утром Саня бесшумно уходит в свою комнату собирать вещи, напялив чужую — неномерную, тренировочную, но явно чужую — футболку.   
Будет время вернуть чуть позже. Может быть, в самолете. Или при встрече в Москве. 

\- Или можешь не возвращать, - Москва встречает их ледяными порывами ветра, и в аэропорту Паша сосредоточенно натягивает на него собственный свитер — очень домашний, нормальный, не проштампованный символикой сборной.  
Саня сосредоточенно одергивает короткие рукава, и нащупывает в кармане мобильник. 

Он нажимает на кнопку дозвона, когда еще не теряет уходящего Пашу из виду, и тот оборачивается, глядя поверх голов других пассажиров, спешащих к выходу.   
\- Вот придурок, Сань, - насмешливо звучит в трубке. И он одновременно слышит эти слова и видит, как Паша беззвучно произносит их на другом конце зала.   
\- Я позвоню вечером, - обещает он.   
Толпа наконец-то скрывает их друг от друга, Саню пару раз недовольно отталкивают с дороги, но это не нарушает удивительной легкости. Ощущения, что все хорошо. Хорошо прямо сейчас. И будет хорошо завтра, послезавтра... Наверное, не всегда, но он никогда и не стремился мыслить такими тяжеловесными категориями, как «всегда».   
Такси приезжает почти моментально, не дав ему замерзнуть, и неторопливо везет его по знакомым людным улицам. Домой, теперь определенно, домой.


End file.
